Hanukkahlol Wikia
Welcome Welcome to the Cards Against Humanity Hanukkah LOL known unknowns! This wiki is your one-stop shop for all puzzles that still need to be solved. NOTE: This wiki is maintained by the admins for the four teams - Gimel, Hay, Nun, and Shin. It is NOT maintained by Cards Against Humanity or The Mystery League. For general information about the puzzle and to learn what has already been solved, please visit the official puzzle page at hanukkah.lol If you're getting confused about some of the methods or techniques that are being used to solve puzzles, we've written up a bit of a guide to Finding Answers for you! Known Unknowns * Keyboard Names - Dad needs to enter 8 names on the keyboard * Podcast - Unknown how this impacts overall puzzle. * Eight Sensible Gifts - The gifts from each night accompanied by a video and a quote. * Unexplored Items - A list of items/areas we know exist, but haven't explored yet --- * China Pics - A series of pictures and pun phrases related to a trip to China * Red Suitcase Lock - A lock with a letter combination --- * Map - A map on the wall above the Wizard of Oz poster. It has writing on the back. --- * Records - Dad showed us his record collection --- * Survive - Board game on the shelf, contained a magnatab that led to Hex Codes * Hex Codes - Players found unique hex color codes on the Hanukkah.lol game page * Lolaroid - Dad found some business cards in an area behind the false wall with the Wizard of Oz poster. Potentially Solved Solved! Note: This section is primarily used to archive pages on this wiki. For detailed explanations of puzzles that have been solved, please refer to the official Known Knowns page here. SEYMOUR * Night 2 Gift Barcode - Led to a chess column in the 3/30/81 edition of the San Francisco Chronicle. * Chessboard - Applying the white chess pieces from the San Francisco Chronicle's chess column for 3/30/81 KELLY * Menorah - With the company logos, led to the CD in the Time lockbox * Night 3 Barcode - 4 Barcodes, none of which represent products * Globe - The far side of the globe featured a series of symbols * Company Logos - The combination of the night 3 barcode and the globe's symbols lead us to the VHS tape. * Sock Quotes - With company logos and menorah, led to the CD in the Time lockbox * "Time" Lockbox - the locked container holding the CD. * Storytime CD - dad found a CD in the "Time" Lockbox DUANE * WBEZ Field Notes - A smaller, self-contained puzzle from the night five gift. DONNA * Three Letter Codes - Confirmed to be airport codes on the same (or close to the same) latitude or longitude as receiver's zip code * Corn Holes - Unknown how this impacts overall puzzle. * Jew Pack 1 - a set of cards that was sent as Night 4's gift. * Comic Book Receipt - A receipt of comic books with precarious prices, and who has acquired each comic from a found website. * Real-world Comics - Using the comic book receipt as an index, a phrase was discovered. JUSTIN * The Funny Pages - letters cut out of the funny pages revealed a secret comic. * Missing Cats - locating real-world cat posters and putting them together. CLIFTON * Foursquare - a curious symbol appeared under the floor mat in front of the menorah RON * Baseball Card Binder - A binder of baseball cards found on the bookshelf * File Cabinet - Dad opened the filing cabinet with the key from the realtor lock. * Plastic Bins - A plastic tub filled with children's games and the adult equivalent * Briefcase - a briefcase stored in the cabinet. * Lolaroid - Dad found some business cards in an area behind the false wall with the Wizard of Oz poster. * Scientific Experiments - Dad located a book of experiments. Accomplishments Check out all of the people who have helped solve puzzles at the Accomplishments page!